This invention relates to an apparatus and method for fastening cementitious structural components, e.g., autoclaved aerated concrete or other cementitious components, together and for fastening other components to such cementitious structural components. In particular, the invention relates to a fastener for use in autoclaved aerated concrete and its use.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 86,935; 2,351,449; 2,603,319; 3,202,035; 3,361,481; 3,494,133; 4,092,814; 4,247,223; 4,696,354; 4,765,778; 5,002,435; 5,044,832; 5,085,026; 5,143,498; 5,531,553; 6,048,343; and 6,296,433; U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0174606; 2004/0109738; and 2004/0161316; the disclosures of which patents and application are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The background art is also characterized by Japan Patent No. JP 2000-297588, German Patent No. DE 44 08 159, United Kingdom Patent No. GB 2 256 666 and Williamson, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, February, 1962.